


Over Again

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam Ruzek, Alpha Will Halstead, Basically here is another fic of Jay getting hurt, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I enjoy causing my favorite characters pain apparently, M/M, Omega Jay Halstead, Omegaverse, Tumblr Prompt, i seriously do it in every fandom, its kinda in the background but its there, someone help me omg, which is fine by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off of the prompt by anonymous user: this might be too close to your other halzek prompts but if not.. Jay gets hurt walking home and won’t tell Adam what happened until he finally breaks down? (maybe Adam calls Will for help?) (could it be abo with alpha adam and omega jay?) Omegaverse. Halzek.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not mind having a ton of hurt!Jay prompts because it's really fun to write. Sorry Jay xD. I'm always down for whump Jay. It's okay if it's similar, I usually figure something out to try and make them different!
> 
> Warnings: Jay gets hurt... again. Cause it's Jay. It happens. Omegaverse.

Jay cursed to himself as he limped back towards his apartment, the pain shooting through his ankle as he made his way up the steps at the entrance. He sucked in a breath, releasing it through his nose as he braced himself on the concrete wall. One second he was running and the next he was in the ditch. 

He braced himself, taking another step with a pained grunt as he continued inside. Adam had warned him against running right after it snowed and he didn't really listen. It took him a few extra minutes to get to his shared apartment and he unlocked the door, forcing himself inside. He could hear the tv so that meant that Adam was back from Kevin's. He sighed, throwing his keys into the bowl next to the door and started for the living room. 

Adam didn't notice him at first as he snuck by the blonde and went straight for their bedroom and straight to the bathroom. He didn't bother to lock the door behind him as he stripped out of his cold, wet clothes and moved over to the shower. Bracing himself on the shower door and he leaned over and turned on the tap. He placed his hand underneath the water to check the temperature before getting in a second later. He kept himself off of his injured foot as he scrubbed his body down with his body wash. The Omega took a couple more deep breaths, willing the pain to subside so he didn't have to explain anything to Adam. Not that he was ever going to tell the Alpha what exactly happened after Adam told him not to go. 

A gasp left him as he felt his foot slid out from underneath him and he went crashing to the ground. "Ouch." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Not even a second later, he could hear Adam's heavy foot falls followed by the worried pheromones as the blonde came crashing through the door. 

"Jay, are you okay?" Adam questioned as he rushed over to the shower. He looked over the Omega for a moment, his worry growing. Jay nodded, taking another moment to brace himself as he went to pull himself up before his hand lost its grip and he slipped back down. "C'mon, lets get you out." The Alha whispered, grabbing a fresh towel from the cabinet before leaning over and shutting off the water, not caring that it was getting on his clothes. 

The Omega didn't fight against Adam as the Alpha all but hauled him out of the shower. Adam patted Jay dry with the towel, rubbing soft circles as he went. The Omega purred in contentment as Adam moved the towel along his body, forgetting momentarily about the pain in his ankle. The Alpha hummed softly as he moved in front of his mate, pulling the detective up with him. Jay let out a pained cry as he put his weight on his ankle which immediately sent Adam into a pit of worry. 

"What's wrong?" Adam questioned, letting the Omega brace himself on him. "What happened out there?" 

Jay shook his head. "I'm fine. It's nothing." 

Adam huffed. "It's not just nothing. I can literally smell the distress off of you." The Alpha fought back. The Omega didn't say anything else as they moved into the bedroom and he reached into his dresser to get a fresh set of clothes. "Jay, please tell me what I can do." 

Jay sighed, pulling his shirt over his head before looking over to the Alpha. "Adam, I'm okay. I promise." 

Adam gave him a look, not exactly believing him but dropping the subject for now. 

* * *

Adam had been watching his mate ever since Jay had gotten home. The Omega was trying to conceal just how much pain he was actually in. Putting a forced smile on his face whenever he noticed that Adam was watching him. 

The blonde picked up his phone, unlocking it and going to his contacts. He scrolled through them until he came to the one that he wanted. He clicked the contact and opened up his messenger and typed out the quick message. 

Adam placed his phone down once the reply came quickly. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of the couch and walked over to Jay. "Sit down, Jay. I know you are going to say that you are okay but please... I hate seeing you in pain." 

Jay nodded, turning in Adam's hold but once again gave a yelp. Tears came to the Omega's eyes as he placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry, Addie... I should have listened... I was running and I slipped on ice and fell into a ditch." 

Adam shushed him quietly, ushering him towards the couch. "It's okay. I just don't like seeing you like this." He paused, helping Jay lift his leg up onto the couch cushions. "I messaged Will, he'll be over soon." 

Jay nodded, leaning his head back onto the edge of the couch and throwing his arm over his face. Adam smiled softly, sitting in the armchair next to the couch and running his fingers through his brown hair. 

* * *

It had taken Will about an hour to arrive at the Halstead-Ruzek apartment. Will let himself in, grinning as he moved into the living room with his medical bag in hand. "So what did my clumsy younger brother do this time?" The red haired Alpha questioned as he placed the bag on the floor and kneeled next to his brother. 

"Shut up." Jay grumbled. 

Will chuckled as Adam said, "He went on a jog, slipped on ice and went into a ditch." 

Will nodded, "Alright, let me see it." He manevuered around, getting to the Omega's injuried leg. He released calming pheromones as he examined the ankle, moving his fingers around and listening to the soft pained sounds. "Can you walk on it?" 

Jay nodded. "Kinda, it hurts though." 

The red head hummed softly, continuing to do his examination, moving Jay's ankle slightly. "So it's not broken. You most likely twisted it. I would like you to come to the hospital so I can do a scan on it but I doubt you will do that." Will stated. "So I want you to rest it, move it every so often but try not to put to much pressure on it for the next few hours. Ice it and take some pain medicine if you need some. Okay?" 

Jay nodded, not saying anything to him. Adam got up from where he was and followed Will towards the door. "Thanks for coming. He didn't even want to tell me at first." 

Will smiled. "Sounds like my brother. Just make sure he rests that ankle for a little while with some ice so the swelling will go down." 

Adam returned with a smile. "I will. Have a good night, Will." 

With that Will was out the door. Adam went straight for the kitchen and grabbed an ice bag from the freezer. He would never admit that he kept these in the freezer hidden with how many times that Jay had hurt himself by accident. Thankfully Jay hadn't moved since Will had walked out the door and he went over and placed the ice onto Jay's ankle through a nearby towel that was sitting next to the couch. 

The Omega smiled at him. "I love you." He whispered. 

Adam shook his head, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Jay's lips. "I love you too, now shush and ice that ankle." 


End file.
